Brave New World: 1632
by pointlessjourney
Summary: SG1 comes to Grantville, West Virginia in search of Ancient Technology they need to defeat Anubis. Unfortunately for them someone has a different idea. Come along with SG1 and the citizens of Grantville as they take a ride into a brave new world. Alternate histories and Alternate timelines. Crossover with Stargate SG-1 and 1632 series.
1. prologue

**Brave New World.**

**I don't own Stargate or 1632.**

* * *

**Prologue…**

**Maybournes Planet**

**Janus's Secret Lab...**

Moros paced the floor waiting for Janus to return. It had been 5 days since Janus left for his investigation and he knew the Others would soon get curious. While most of his people had ascended, Moros and Janus had not. They had stayed behind in the hopes of preventing disaster. He and Janus had built this lab to stay hidden from the others and to prepare their children for a future that they knew might destroy them.

Moros looked at the dimensional cloak that hid his lab from ascended beings. It had taken him years to make it in secret. If the ascended had any inkling of what he and Janus were up to, they would have put a stop to it immedietly. Moros looked at the latest figures. The dimensional cloak was a power hungry beast and soon it would starve. If Moros's calculations were correct the potentia wouldn't last the week.

A bright light encompases the lab and suddenly a shuttle appears out of nowhere.

Moros let's out a breath as the shuttle bay door opens.

Janus steps outside the shuttle and looks at his mentor.

"How bad is it Janus?"

Janus gives his friend a grim expression.

"It's bad my friend. The future is not kind to our children."

"How?"

"Somehow the Wraith found Atlantis and scavenged it. They used our hyperdrive technology to send their hives to Terra. Our children were not prepared."

Janus takes a moment.

"This galaxy was not prepared."

The words were like hammer blows to Moros's ears. He slumps his shoulders and takes a seat.

"What of the Asgard and the Nox?"

Janus just shakes his head.

"Like us, the Asgards are the victims of their own hubris. They are facing an extinction of their own making. "

Janus takes a seat across from Moros.

"As for the Nox. They are content to hide on their world and let the Galaxy burn."

Moros looks at Janus and gives him a hard look.

"What of the others? It was our fault and our carelessness that brought the Wraith to this Galaxy. Why didn't they step in to prevent this disaster?"

Janus rubs his eyes. He hadn't slept much on his journey through time and it was starting to show.

"The other's won't help. They think that the Ori will come if they exercise any amount of power on the mortal plain. They would rather our children be food for the Wraith than pawns for the Ori"

Moros puts his face in his hands.

"Then it was all for nothing. Our childrens fates are sealed. We are damned if we do and we are damned if we don't."

Janus stands up and goes across the table. He puts a hand on Moros's shoulder.

"Fear not old friend. I have a plan."

Moros looks up at his former student and quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Janus takes a holo prjector from his pocket and places it in the middle of the table. He activates it and a picture of four individuals shows up.

"Take a look. These are the best of our children. I have observed them closely and I believe they will be our salvation from the Wraith."

Moros gives Janus a sarcastic laugh.

"Janus, how big of fool do you take me for? How can these four do what our entire race could not."

"Because old friend. I have seen their deeds and they were not lacking.:

Moros looks at his friend in concern.

"Janus, you are tired and hungry. Your travels have you addled. Take a rest and we can discuss it in the morning."

Janus takes a seat and shakes his head.

"My friend you have not seen them. These four are special. The society that made them is special. Give them time and support and they will move mountains. "

Moros shakes his head at his friend. Disbelief etched on his face.

Janus pours himself some water.

"In less than three hundred years, their people, the Americans, have gone from sailing ships to sailing stars. Not even we, had that much potential."

Moros looks starteled by the fact. Janus knew he had Moros hooked. His friend went from flippent and sarcastic to genuinely curious in less than a minute.

"Tell me more."

* * *

**Welcome to Brave New World. The Crossover that never was.**


	2. The Search

**Brave New World: 1632**

**Chapter 1: The Search**

* * *

**Grantville West Virginia**

**Near Grave Creek mound...**

Jack slapped his neck again. They had been here a week already and the summer weather was starting to get to him. He took his hand away from his neck and looked at it. He looked at the mosquito guts that covered his hand and let out a frustrated growl.

"God damn it. How many mosquitos can there be in one place."

Tealc smirks at his friend.

"Is there a problem O'Neill?"

Jack gives Tealc a glare.

"Tell me again how you're avoiding the mosquito bites?"

Tealc raises an eyebrow.

"I believe the mosquitos have an averse reaction to the Tretonin in my system."

Jack gives Tealc another stern glare.

"Well, stop being so smug about it. It doesn't become you."

Jack sees the slightest twitch on the corners of Tealc's mouth and throws his hands up in exasperation.

Jack looks past Tealc and shouts out to the rest of his team.

"Sam, Jonas, Daniel! We're breaking for lunch. I told Janet that we'd meet her and Cassie at Ricky's."

Daniel sticks his head out from the Adena indian ruins and looks at Jack.

"Jack, me and Jonas are so close. Give us another hour and then we'll have lunch."

Jack gives Daniel his no nonsense face.

"Daniel, it's freaking Saturday. You're lucky I even let you go up here. Plus, I promised Janet that we would go to lunch with her and Cassie."

Daniel deflates a little at Jack's reprimand. He takes a look at Jonas and gives him a nod.

"Alright Jonas. Pack it up. We'll continue after lunch."

Jonas perks up at the mention of lunch.

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to having some of that Chilli Tealc likes."

Sam smiles at Jonas.

"Jonas, I would hold off on the Chilli. It's a little bit spicy and it's not the type of meal you have right before you go to site without any bathrooms."

"Hmmm, I never thought of that. I guess I'll save it for dinner."

Jack slaps his neck again.

"Hey Brain trust. Less talking more walking."

Daniel rolls his eyes as he makes his way towards Tealc.

"Looks like someone forgot their bug spray."

Tealc has a hint of a smile on his face.

"Indeed."

* * *

**45 minutes later**

**Ricky's Grill...**

Jack walked into the bar and spotted them immediately. He and the rest of SG1 hear Cassies laugh and it's music to their ears. Janet, Cassie, and Mike see them and beckon them over.

Michael Stearns motioned to Ricky and asked him for another round.

Cassie was the first to speak.

"Uncle Jack, you won't believe what Uncle Mike just told me."

Jack raises an eyebrow and looks at Cassie intently.

"Mom, used to steal cars!"

Janet looks scandalized.

"Cassie!"

Jack and the rest of SG1 look to her in disbelief

Janet slaps her forehead like she was having a migraine.

"It wasn't like that."

Mike looks at his cousin and laughs.

" I beg to differ cousin. I don't remember how drunk I was but, I do remember being there."

The table starts laughing as Michael Stearns begins relating stories of Janet Frasier's misspent youth."

The waitress puts down their drinks and takes their orders as Janet flushes with embarrassment.

Janet looks at Mike and says, "Enough. I knew going back to my hometown was a mistake."

Jack looks at Mike and tells him, "Ahhh, don't worry about her Mike. Continue on with whatever embarrassing stories you want. I can order her to stop harassing you if you like."

Janet narrows her eyes and looks at Jack.

"Are those mosquito bites on your neck sir? Because, I don't seem to remember giving you your shots this year."

Jack sputters.

"What are you talking about. We had a battery of shots last week!"

Janet taps her chin.

"Hmmmm, did we. I can't seem to recall."

Mike is the first to start laughing and soon everyone on the table joins him.

As they eat lunch, a bunch of miners and their families make their way over to Mike to introduce themselves. Jack smiles as he and the rest of SG1 are introduced to the people of the small town. He personally loved the idea of the small town. He grew up in a small town and at times like these he often questioned why he left.

Mike addresses Jack directly.

"So Jack, what are a bunch of scientists and soldiers like you doing in a small town like this?"

Jack has a twinkle in his eyes. He motions for Mike to come closer.

Jack gets close to him and says in a loud stage whisper.

"I could tell you but, I'd have to kill you."

Everyone on the table rolls their eyes.

Mike raises his glass to Jack.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

Jack smirks but, Janet quickly cuts him off.

"Don't mind him Mike. Jack and his team are here to search the Native American ruins near Grave Creek."

Mike gives a questioning look towards Janet.

"Why? Those ruins are nothing more than burial mounds made by some Indians."

Daniel is the next to step in. They anticipated this question and they actually had a decent explanation.

"Well, we recently uncovered some ancient Jewelry from an Adena Grave site. Let's just say the minerals that made up the jewelry were very interesting."

Mike closes his eyes for a second before his eyes make their way to his cousin.

"Hmmm, strange jewelry from an ancient indian civilization. Sound familiar Janet?"

Everyone on the table looks at Janet.

"Oh lord. Don't tell me you still carry that thing around."

Mike smirks at his cousin.

" Of course I do. It isn't every day that you find an ancient indian artefact. "

Daniel looks back at Mike with renewed interest..

"What artefact?"

Janet rolls her eyes.

"Me, Mike, and the family were camping near Drapers Gorge one year when Mike found a stone arrowhead on the ground. He showed it to his dad and his dad said he could keep it. It's has since forth become Mike's lucky rock."

Mike looks at Daniel while reaching into his pocket.

"Don't let my cousin's skepticism fool you Danny. This rock has saved me more times than I can count."

Mike lays the worn out arrowhead on the table and Daniel reaches for it.

Daniel picks up the rock and studies it. It's heavier than he thought it would be but, there is something else that intrigues him. He can't quite put his finger on it but, the rock felt familiar in his hands

Mike speaks to Daniel.

"Interesting isn't it. I tried to research it a while back but, most of what we know about the Adena is lost to history. "

Daniel smiles at him and him his arrow.

Janet shakes her head as mike goes on about his lucky rock.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Daniel realized why the rock felt so familiar.

"It's raw Naquada!" Daniel shouts out.

Jonas looks at Daniel with a questioning face.

"where?"

* * *

**Drapers Gorge**

**24 hours later…**

Janet walked down the thicket of forest that covered the gorge. It was not her idea of a good time but, Daniel insisted on coming here after coming to his revelation. Janet felt a sting near her elbow.

**splat.**

Janet looked at the her hand in disgust. God she hated this place. If there was one part of Grantville that she hated, it was this place. She still remembered all those fishing trips her dad would take her on and as much as she hated this place, her dad absolutely adored it. He once told her that Draper's Gorge was the best fishing spot in the world. By the way the Colonel stared at the river she tended to agree.

"Daniel stop. This is the area where the family usually set up camp."

Daniel stops and turns to the rest of the group.

"Alright everyone. Fan out and yell if you find something."

Jack let out a sigh. Looks like break time was over. He sees a trout jump out of the water and grab a fly. What he would give to have some fly fishing gear right about now.

"Jack. Are you coming." Daniel says.

Jack takes a look at the river then back at Daniel. God he could kill Daniel right about now.

"yea yea. Hold your horses." Jack says out loud.

* * *

**England**

**Glastonbury Tor**

**Underground Chamber….**

Two ascended figures materialize in the secret underground Chamber.

Moros is the first to speak.

"Is it time?"

Janus looks at his friend and says, "Yes, they'll find the chamber within the hour."

"Good. I'll give you as much time as I can. I'll descend and start assembling the Sangral. That should divert their attention for the time being."

"Good. The more time you can give, the better"

Moros nods.

"What about when they get there?"

"I've set the jumper to go into catastrophic failure once it's completed the jump."

"What about Tealc?"

"I've arranged for him to activate the sequencer once they're all trapped in the cave."

"good."

Moros looks at Janus once more.

"What do you think our counterparts will do once they discover them?"

"The same thing that we would do. Nothing. The time circuits will be completely destroyed by the overload and SG1 along with Grantville will be considered too insignificant to bother with. Remember my friend, ascended or not, our arrogance is legendary."

Moros nods his head.

"If only I could dispute you."

Janus senses something.

"Hurry, they are in the chamber."

Moros nods, "Goodbye old friend. Lets hope this alternate timeline appreciates our folly."

Janus smiles as Moros disappears from the chamber.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Hopefully this rewrite goes better than the original. Ideas are coming left and right now. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Meeting Janus

**Brave New World :1632 **

**Meeting Janus?**

* * *

"Everyone, I think I've found something here. I think it's some sort of cave."

Janet hears Daniel shouting and looks in his direction. She sees him heading towards a very familiar cave. She starts running towards him as fast as she can. She sees everyone converging on the cave and she has the decency to look shamefaced.

Daniel sees her running towards him and he stops before he enters the cave.

"Daniel, Daniel. Don't worry about that cave. There's nothing in there" Janet says in a louder than expected voice.

Everyone turns to her looking for an explanation.

"Dr. Frasier, Do you know this cave?" Tealc says with a raised eyebrow.

Janet has the decency to blush before answering.

"Well, um…..This is the entrance to a place called makeout mountain." Janet says not looking anyone in the face.

Jack starts to laugh, while the others, tried desperately to hold it in.

"Why doctor, is this where you learned your bedside manner?" Jack says with a bit of mirth.

Janet gives Jack the fiercest glare he's ever seen. This in turn, makes him more smug.

"Colonel, get ready for your physical when we get back because, you've definitely earned all the shots that you'll be getting." Janet says tersely.

Jack just gives her a lopsided grin. "It's still worth it doc. Trust me, this isn't the last time you've heard of this."

Janet was so focused on glaring at O'neill that she didn't notice Daniel and Jonas going into the cave.

Daniel made his way into the cave. He was immediately shocked at how smooth the walls were. The more he looked at the cave, the more he realized how unnatural it looked. He turned on his flashlight to get a better view when two things became apparent to him.

First, the cave was filled with graffiti. Only, it wasn't really graffiti. It was more like Romeo plus Juliet equals forever marked in different color paint.

The second thing he noticed was the amount of trash that had accumulated in the cave. Everything from used condoms to coke cans could be found on the floor of makeout mountain. Daniel scrunched his face in distaste at the thought of people losing their virginity here.

"Hey guys check this out. It looks like the symbol for Earth." Jonas says

Sam makes her way towards Jonas and the far cave wall.

Sam takes a closer look before speaking.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is." Jonas says.

Daniel puts his two cents in.

"Yup, that's the symbol for Earth, this is definitely the spot."

The rest of SG1 soon joined them as they all fanned out in search of an entrance.

Tealc is the first to spot the irregularity. Everywhere in the cave the floor was slanted and uneven. Everywhere except the spot he was currently standing on. Here in a circle 10 feet wide, the floor was smooth and perfectly even. He didn"t even feel an incline.

"I believe I have found the entrance"

Everyone soon join Tealc to look at what he'd found. Nothing happened until O'neill joined them. As soon as Jack stood on the smooth surface a set of rings appeared and encircled the group.

As soon as they dematerialized in the underground chamber Jack, Sam and Tealc had their p-90's up waiting for an ambush. Jack looked at everyone on the team and silently gave an order. Daniel and Jonas would protect Janet while Sam, Tealc, and Jack searched the fairly large cavern.

All three branch off looking at different parts of the cavern.

"All clear left."

"All clear right. "

"Tealc, what's your status."

Tealc was at the other side of the large cavern. He had been very careful not to touch anything but, he sensed that someone was watching him. He turned to the left but saw nothing there. Still, he sensed something wrong. Master Bratac once told him to "Never trust your eyes when your heart tells you something is wrong." and this was one of those times.

"I'm being watched O'neill."

Tealc hears a crackle from his radio.

"Understood. Carter on me."

Jack and Sam quickly backtrack and make their way to the Eastern side of the cavern. They see Tealc with his gun pointed at a seemingly empty wall. They raise their weapons and quickly cover Tealc's back.

"T, what's the situation?" Jack says.

"There is something there O'niell."

Suddenly a wisp of light starts to expand near the far wall. The light soon takes the ethereal form of a very familiar individual.

Janus quickly took his ascended form and shows himself to them. He had imagined meeting them many occasions but, the opportunity never presented itself. He debated whether or not to actually show himself but, his curiousity got the better of him and soon he found himself facing the one human, he couldn't wait to meet.

It amused him greatly when the standard ascended opening line left his mouth.

"Nu anis anquietas."

Jack looked at the ascended being and felt the overwhelming need to squeeze his trigger finger. He sees the ascended being and decides to speak his mind.

"Cut the crap fella. We know you can speak english."

Janus almost burst out laughing at this bold statement. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would be in tears right now. Why or why did he wait so long to interact with these humans.

He took a measure of the individual that stood before him and he had to admit, he did not find him lacking.

This was the famous O'neill. Hero of Earth. Scourge of the Gould. Saviour of the Asgard. His accomplishments spoke volumes and his heritag proved itself through the ages. He was the epitome of the Janus Line. Janus's contribution to human evolution and one of the gifts given to him by the love of his life.

He looks at Jack and cannot help the pride that envelops him. He was more her progeny than his. In him he could see Ness's defiance, her courage, and her stubbornness or was that his stubbornness? Janus though. No, Jack was many generations removed from his former wife. His traits were his own,. forged by centuries of DNA and upbringing. Still, If Janus had any doubts about how his line had ended, it was obliterated by the man in front of him. He was the spitting image of Conchobar Mac Nessa, Janus's only son.

"You are correct. My child." Janus smirks. "I am Janus and indeed know some English."

Jack narrows his eyes. He already didn't like this ascended being. He didn't give off the evil vibe that Anubis did but, something in his gut told him not to trust this so called Janus.

"What do you want?" Jack asks.

"The same as you. The same as all of you. I want to save Terra."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Jack asks.

"Oh, there is no we about it. I'm not allowed to do anything but, you on the other hand?" Janus says as he waives his hand.

Jack sees Janus look to his left and decides to take action.

"It's a trap." Jack says as he starts firing his p90.

Bullets pass through Janus as if he isn't there.

"Charybdis. Initialize Janus Alpha 1."

Lights all over the cavern start lighting up. As Daniel, Janet, and Jonas make their way towards the rest of SG1. As soon as they get to where Jack and company are they see Jack, Tealc, and Sam firing their weapons at an ascended being.

Suddenly, Jack falls to the ground unconscious. Sam soon follows suit. Tealc stops firing but, has his gun still trained on Janus. Tealc hears footsteps behind him followed quickly by three bodies hitting the floor.

"Don't worry they're just sleeping."

"What is it you want?" Tealc says.

"The same as you Tealc." Janus says as he starts pacing the floor.

"I want this planet to be Free." He pauses. "I want this Galaxy to be free."

"How will kidnapping us achieve that end?"

Janus looks at the Jaffa warrior and smiles.

"By setting the example. By fighting for what you believe in and by teaching others to take up the cause of freedom long after you are dust on this Earth."

Tealc raises an eyebrow and lowers his weapon.

"But, those are things we already do."

Janus nods in the affirmative.

"Yes you do my friend. Yes you do."

Tealc tilts his head waiting for an explanation.

"That is not enough though. There are enemies coming. Enemies so dangerous that they sent my kind running to another galaxy to escape them."

Tealc blinks in confusion.

"I am confused. What enemy can frighten an Ancient?"

Janus lets out a deep laugh.

"What enemy doesn't frighten an Ancient?"

Janus bends down and looks at a sleeping Jack. He caresses his face with his glowing hand.

"My people once built and led the alliance of four. That much you know." Janus stands and looks at Tealc once more.

Tealc nods in the affirmative.

"What you don't know is, we were the ones who destroyed it."

Janus sighs.

"There is a reason that you have never met the Furlings."

Janus pauses.

"It's because we killed them."

Janus then walks up to Tealc and puts his ascended hands on the sides of Tealc's head.

"See what our arrogance has wrought."

* * *

**Inside Tealc's mind….**

**950,00 BC**

**Heliopolis…..**

Councilor Alphios walked into the Alliance chamber in a rage. The others had expected this. They knew that the Alterans would be hostile. They would be too if their Allies attacked them but, what they did had to be done. The Alterans were messing with forces beyond their control.

Alphios stands in front of the other leaders. He had heard of the attack on Earth and it made him livid.

"Why have you done this!" Alphios said.

Pengal was the first to answer, "It had to be done old friend. You were experimenting with things that should not be experimented with."

"Who are you to make that decision? What we do on our world is our concern, not yours." Alphios said with a raised voice.

"Alphios you fool. What you're attempting will be the death of us all. Believe me, I should know?" Tyre, the furling ambassador said.

Alphios glares at the Furling, "Just because you failed doesn't mean we will. We create children while you create slaves."

Tyre stands up from his chair and looks Alphios in the eye, "You're arrogance will doom us all. We can't have you make the same mistakes we made when we created the Cylons. With your technology, your so called children will have the power to destroy us all."

"Foolish Furling, just because your creations turned on you doesn't mean ours will turn on us. The Asuran Children were building will be our greatest legacy. They will help protect this Galaxy long after we are gone. They are our testament to the ages."

Lya looks at Alphios, "Please Alphios, see reason. The things you are creating aren't natural. They are a crime against nature. Only life should beget life."

Alphios turns to Lya, "How small you've become Lya. Don't you see, what we are creating is life. They may not have blood in their veins but, they are as alive as you and me. "

Pangal says, "That's where you are wrong Alphios. They are not alive. They are just a collection of intuitive programs designed to make you think so. "

"How will we know what they could have become? You've destroyed our only prototype. You've sentenced to death a new species simply because you didn't believe they conformed to your idea of what life should be. You are murderers and hypocrites. You claim to protect life but, murder it when it suits you."

"Alphios you fool. The Furling will not stand for this. We will not stand by as you build a weapon that will destroy us." Tyre says.

"What will you do Furling? You can't stand to have a war with us. We would destroy you."

"Walk out that door and you will find out what my people will do, Alteran. " Tyre says with a sneer.

Alphios looks around. He tries to gauge where the others stand.

"Does he speak for all of you?" Alphios says.

Pengal answers, "He does."

Alphios looks to Lya. Lya was his oldest friend on the council if she turned on him than war would be inevitable.

Lya looks at him before looking down.

Alphios looks around the chamber once more.

"So be it. The Alterans withdraw from this alliance. Any Alliance ships entering our space will be considered hostile after tomorrow." Alphios says.

Afterward Alphios presses a jewel on his wristband. Instantly the Alteran core on Heliopolis is destroyed. Alphios then walks out of the room, destroying the once great Alliance forever.

* * *

**949,990 BC-** It had been ten years since the start of the war. The Asgard, Furling, and the Nox had been true to their word. Once Alphios had left the council chamber the Alliance had declared war on the Alterans. Although, the Alterans were outnumbered they gave as good as they got. Their technology outclassed the Alliance and their reprograming of all stargates left Alliance armies dependent on troopships instead of instantaneous transportation.

**949,980 BC**- The Alterans in fear of Alliance numbers commission Theon to build an Alteran weapon of Mass Destruction. Theon begins construction on a planet the Alterrans call Dakarra.

**949,975BC**- The Alliance hears word of this weapon and commission plans of their own. They know that Alterran technology is near impossible to defeat so they go a different route. They ask the Nox to develop a biological weapon specifically targeting Alteran Physiology. The Nox are reluctant but, they ultimately agree when they hear plans of an Ultimate weapon being built by the Alterran race.

* * *

**949,970 BC**

**In orbit over Earth...**

Alphios looks at the view screen at his one time friend.

"Tyre, how could you do this! You've killed my whole race!" Alphios says.

"It had to be done Alphios. You're people are too reckless. Too dangerous to live."

Alphios looks to Tyre's left and locks eyes with Lya.

"Why Lya? Why?"

Lya looks down in shame.

"Alphios, they showed me the plans for the weapon you were building. The Nox couldn't stand by and let you unleash such a weapon. We had to act." Lya says.

"So you commit genorcide instead."

"I am truly sorry Alphios. The Nox will remember your kind fondly." Lya says in shame.

"Enough! You have brought this on yourself." Tyre screams.

Alphios looks at Tyre with disgust and hatred.

"Mark my words Furling. The Alterans will have our revenge. "

Alphios looks hard at the three on his view screen.

Tyre looks him straight in the eye.

"You're wrong old friend. As we speak, every planet in every system you own is being infected. One month from now the Alterans will be no more."

Alphios slams his hand on the console.

"So be it. But, do not think we will go gently into the night."

"No, I suppose you won't. But, in the end, the results will be the same. Your death while tragic will preserve life."

"Then goodbye old friends. I'd like to spend my time talking to loved ones instead of enemies. Do not get comfortable because, trust me my friends I will see you soon." Alphios says before ending the transmission.

* * *

**Dakarra**

**Five days later...**

Theon looks at a very sickly Alphios on his viewscreen.

"Do you understand Theon."

"Yes Alphios, I understand."

"You're our vengence and our salvation old friend. After it is done, you will take Atlantis and lead the remnant to Pegasus. There you will start again."

"I understand and I accept my duty."

"Then this is it Theon. I wish you the best of luck."

Theon bows to the image of Alphios.

"contra spem spero"

Alphios ends the signal.

* * *

**Endora**

**One day later...**

"Sir, the Stargate is activating!" A furling sergeant said.

Tyre looked down at the gateroom in shock. The gate system had been locked down since the war began. Only the Alterrans could unlock such a thing.

"Security to the gateroom!" Tyre shouts.

The whirling vortex appears along with a signal.

The smiling visage of Theon appears on his computer screen.

"Hello Tyre."

"Theon! How are you still alive?"

"That is no concern of yours foolish Furling."

Tyre steps back.

"What do you want?"

Theon gives him a cold look.

"Revenge." Theon says in the coldest voice he can muster.

Tyre's eyes go wide.

"Close the gate!"

"It won't help."

"Sir, massive buildup from the gate." an unknown scientist says.

A disruption wave soon translates through the gate vaporizing every furling in site.

* * *

Tealc stumbles back. Floored by what he had just learned.

"That was a memory every Lantean knows. It was the last order given by our great council before we left this galaxy."

"Why did you show me that?"

"So you would learn."

"Learn what?"

"Learn the price of arrogance so you can teach it to them. " Janus says as he points to the bodies of SG1

"I think they already know the lesson."

"True, but, I am sending you to a world where it is easy to forget."

"Of what world do you speak?"

Janus gives Tealc a smile before answering him.

"Why this one of course."

Janus looks behind Tealc and nods. A crude robot raises his arm and zats Tealc.

"Charybdis, take him to the Genesis chamber and make him human."

The robot picks Tealc up and makes it's way to the other side of the lab.

Janus walks up to a console on the wall.

"Charybdis, state your final orders."

"Order 1: After the Jaffa is turned human, place him on the floor with the others.

Order 2: Activate the time device and expand the field 8.0 miles before firing the Time device.

Order 3: Once the field is deactivated. Have sentry take the bodies of the humans in the cave to area by the river.

Order 4: initiate self destruct to destroy any technology in the cave."

"Correct. You have done well Charybdis. Initiate Janus Alpha 2."

"Order confirmed. Initiating Janus Alpha 2."

Janus takes one last look at his progeny and disappears.

* * *

**A couple minutes later...**

Janus looks at Grantville from several miles in the air. He sees a bright light engulf the city. The spectacle is so bright he instinctively closes his eyes. When he opens them again he sees a big whole where Grantville once stood.

Soon, ascended being start forming around him.

"Janus, what have you done!"

Janus takes a look at his peers and shrugs.

"What are you talking about. I haven't done anything."

* * *

**Damn it, I am sleepy as hell and I know I should rewrite this chapter but, I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe, I'll take a nap and rewrite this tomorrow. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Enter Grantville

**Brave New World:1632**

**Chapter 4**

**Enter Grantville**

* * *

**Downtown Grantville**

**Outside the West Virginia Southern Baptist Church…**

Mike was the first one to wake up. One minute he'd been shaking hands with the minister and the next he was on the floor unconscious. He stood up and took a look at his surroundings. All around him were bodies laid out not moving. For a second, Mikes heart clenched in fear. He was a marine during the First Gulf war and scenes like this were all too familiar. Before he and his unit even put one foot in that god forsaken desert they were all briefed on the likelihood of biological warfare. Hell, Sadaam had used those weapons on his own people, Mike and his fellow marines didn't have a doubt that they would be used on them. Lucky for Mike Sadaam never went that route but, it didn't erase the pictures of carnage Mike saw at those briefings. The scene before him looked eerily like those photos.

Suddenly a baby's cry brings Mike out of his reverie. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly makes his way to a stroller near Mason and Miranda Jennings. Mason and Miranda Jennings were close friends of his and he considered their kid his own.

Miranda Jennings (nee Aldridge) was an extraordinary individual. She spent 4 years at Vanderbilt earning her nursing degree. After her first two years at college, Miranda realized that she could get the Army to pay for her education. So, with two years under her belt and mounting student debt, she decided to join the Army ROTC. After graduation she went to officer basic training and was quickly shipped off to Iraq. There she served as a nurse in one of the Army's Mobile Surgical hospitals. She went on to serve two tours but, during her last tour she fell in love with a Chicago born, streetwise, Black Gunny sergeant named Mason Jennings.

At first they tried to deny their attraction but, it soon became obvious to everyone they were in love. Nothing ever happened while they were in Iraq but, that was not due to her. She wanted Mason bad but, he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't let her be dishonorably discharged for a few moments of pleasure. He had too much honor for that sort of thing. Command offered her a promotion and a transfer but she turned it down. He only had a few months left before his time in the Army was up and she only had a year. So, it was no surprise that one year later when Miranda stepped onto American soil, Mason Jennings was there to greet her.

Mike still remembered when the couple first moved into town. It caused quite a stir when Miranda Jennings came home married and pregnant. The old ladies in town had field day when their little Miranda Aldridge came home from the war, married to a black man! _Oh the scandal!_ they thought to themselves.

Mike smiled as he remembered the first sermon Miranda and her husband attended. The church became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. In fact, the silence was so complete it was deafening. In fact, only the snoring of old man Simmons, broke the silence. When Mason started laughing at the snoring old man and Miranda soon followed. That broke the dam, everyone in the congregation couldn't help but laugh along with them. It became one of the most lively Sunday Sermons in recent history.

It had been a long time since anyone had seen Miranda so happy and carefree. The war had done a number on Miranda. It made her harder and more severe to everyone she knew. Gone was the carefree Miranda who went around town spreading giving hugs and kisses to her Miranda hadn't been seen in years. Well, hadn't been seen since that Sunday afternoon, that is. It was then and there that Grantville decided to adopt Mason Jennings. If someone could bring their Miranda back to the land of the living then they deserved a place at Grantville's table. From that day forward, everyone treated Mason Jennings as an adopted son, not the carpetbagging yankee that many presumed him to be.

Mike picks up his god daughter.

"Shhh, Nicky. Everything is going to be Okay."

He starts to pat Nicky's back as the baby starts to quiet down.

"That's a good girl."

Mike holds the baby in front of him.

"That's my girl. Now give uncle Mike a smile will ya."

The baby starts babbling and gives her uncle a wide smile.

The baby's smile mirrors his own and soon Mike starts to calm down.

Mason gets up the same time Becky does. Soon, everyone that was at the church follows suit.

"What's going on Mike?" Mason says.

Mike hands Nicky off to Miranda.

"I don't know Mason but I'm going to find out."

Mike looks for and finds Dan Frost the local sheriff.

"What the hells going on Dan?"

"I don't know Mike but, something is definitely fishy here."

"I agree. Look over there."

Mike looks and points to the west. Normally there would be a range of mountains to the west of Grantville. Only now, he only saw trees. Miles and Miles of trees.

"What the heck?" Dan says.

"Yeah, my point exactly." Mike says.

"We need to investigate."

"We also need to get the town together. We're better off sticking together in one place then we are separately. Safety in numbers and all that jazz."

"I agree. Do you think you can get some of your boys to help out?"

"Dan this is our town, our people. You don't even need to ask."

Mike then makes his way to the steps of the church. Mike was not only a foreman at the mine but, he was the local head of the UMW (United Mine Workers). He was the public face of the union, the trusted friend that fought for their causes. So, when mike asked for something they all stood up. He was their guy. He'd fight through hell and back to get them what their families needed and he let them know it. In times like these, they naturally gravitated to his leadership.

Mike starts to shout out to the crowd.

"Listen up everyone. I don't know what just happened but, I'm going to find out."

Mike pauses to look for the miners he trusted.

"Shift leaders to me. I'm going to need you."

Mason Jennings, Jerry Sanders,, and Tyler Ward soon make their way over to Mike.

Mason is the first to speak.

"Mike, what do you need?"

"Jerry, you and Tyler round up the miners. I need you and the guys to start going door to door and rounding up the people. Tell them to gather at the school auditorium. Tell them to bring their camping gear and their guns. The power looks like it's down and by the looks of that fountain, water is down too. Get bottled water from the general store. Tell Meyer that the union will cover the cost. The school cafeteria has food. Have them distribute sandwiches until we get this figured out."

Tyler and Jerry nod their heads.

"You got it Mike." Jeff says as he and Tyler leave to round up some miners.

Mike turns to Mason.

"Mason, I need you to get Frank Jackson and meet me and Dan at the Sheriff's office. Take your truck , we'll get some guns and investigate."

"Okay Mike. I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes later…**

Jack opens his eyes to the afternoon sun. He feels like he's having a hangover without the benefits of having a good night drinking. Talk about unfair.

"Carter, Jonas, Tealc. Get up, we've been rooffied."

Janet is already up and in doctor mode. She starts checking everyones vitals to make sure they are okay.

Janet takes a hold of Jack's wrist to measure his heart rate. Jack starts to fuss with her.

"I don't think you've been roofied sir. I think you were just knocked unconscious."

"Stop that doc. I'm okay and we're still in the field. Do that stuff after we've made it back to civilization."

Janet lets his wrist go knowing he was correct. Until, the situation was resolved she had to take the role of field medic. She'd done it offworld before and this was no different. There were too many unknowns right now and this wasn't a hospital situation.

Jack looks at the crowd.

"Weapons check everyone. See if there is anything missing."

"Full kit" Sam says. Everyone soon follows suit, even Janet.

"Tealc, you were the last one awake. What the hell happened?" Jack asks.

"I believe Janus has transported us somewhere."

"Tealc, I already knew that, what else did he say?" Jack says getting annoyed.

"Sir, take a look at this." Sam says.

Sam points to a half mile down from them.

When Jack eyes follow to where she is pointing he is shocked.

Half of the Gorge where they were previously at was totally gone. In fact, he didn't think it was even a gorge anymore. On one side of the river was a cliff and on the other side laid the biggest crater he'd ever seen.

"Holy Hannah."

Tealc takes a look at the site with trepidation.

"I believe the machine Janus used to transport us is destroyed."

Everyone looks at Tealc.

"What?!" Janet says.

"I was awake while you were all asleep. I believe Janus used the machines in the room to transport us to wherever we are. I also believe that room is now destroyed."

Sam looks at the crater and estimates how big and deep it is.

"I believe he's right sir." Sam says.

"Alright, everyone calm down. We need to investigate. We don't know anything has happened yet. "

Sam takes out her cell phone. She raises it to the sky and checks the signal.

"Shit." Sam says.

Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Sam."

"Everyone, take out your cell phones. See if you get a signal?"

Everyone opens up there phone immediately.

"My phone is powered up but, I don't have a signal." Janet says.

"Same here." Daniel says.

Sam quickly drops her pack. She gets on her knees and pulls out a portable gps. She stands up and starts walking with it.

"Sir, this isn't good. My GPS is powered up but, I'm not getting a signal."

"Mainline it for me Carter. I'm not at your speed yet." Jack says.

"Simply put sir, there are three possibilities here.

1: We are offworld and are no longer on Earth.

2: Numerous satellites have been destroyed or hacked.

or

3: Were in the past. Sometime before satellite technology."

"Aw crap. Not again."

"hmmm." Jonas says.

"You're thinking option 3 then." He says to Sam.

Sam nods.

Jack turns to Jonas.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, there are a number of things. First you can see the moon over the horizon. It looks exactly like Earth's moon. Second, not very many planets only have one moon. Third, if GPS satellites were hacked why would our phones not have signals? Fourth.."

"Ackk Ackk Ackk. Enough." Jack says while raising his hands.

Jack takes out his binoculars. He sees the humvee half a mile down the road. "I see the Hummer about a klick down the road. Let's get over there and make our way back to town. We can figure this out from there." Jack says.

"Tealc, you got point. Doc and Sam you're in the middle. Jonas and Daniel at the sides and I'll handle the rear."

As soon as Jack gives out orders he hears a disturbance up the road. He signals everyone to find cover in the trees. Jack takes out his binoculars and sees the sheriff's car barrelling down the two lane road with a pickup truck following close behind.

* * *

Mike sat in Dan's patrol car as he barrelled down the road. Before they left downtown Grantville, Dan received eyewitness reports of the bright light coming from coming from the southwest immediately before everyone was knocked out. Dan and Mike agreed that they should search in this direction first. Also, Mike had a nagging suspicion that the mystical area his arrowhead came from was smack dab in the center of things. It was just too much of a coincidence that everything happened after he told Janet's team of his mystical keepsake.

Mike was started loading bullets into the magazine of his 30 ought 6 rifle when the police car came to a screeching halt. Mike seat belt stretched to the limit before it pulled back. Mike thanked the heavens that his head didn't hit the windshield. He turned to his right to shout at Dan but all he was met with was empty air. Dan was already kneeling down behind his driver side door, pointing his gun at something ahead.

Mike looks out the windshield and sees a man 25 yards away with a rifle pointed at Dan. Mike ducks and loads his rifle with the magazine he'd just loaded. He opens his passenger door and just like Dan, hides behind it.

He hears Dan speaking.

"This is the sheriff. Put your rifle down or we'll fire."

Mike looks behind him and sees that Frank and Mason behind their doors pointing guns ahead of them.

"I don't think so Sheriff. Why don't you and your pals put your guns down first, then we can talk."

Mike thinks the voice sounds familiar for some reason but he couldn't tell. The adrenalin in his system had hyped him up and all he heard was posturing by whoever was talking to Dan.

"I don't think you understand the situation mister. We have you surrounded."

Mike sticks his head out from behind the car door. Now that he has a good look at who Dan was talking to, it all becomes clear to him. He did know who Dan was pointing his gun at.

"Really." Jack says in a sarcastic manner.

Immediately after he says that two things become apparent to the sheriff. One, the man had nerves of steel and two, he and his boys were surrounded.

Out of the corner of Mike's eyes he sees two people coming from the left side of the road and two people coming from the right side. Both sets of people were both armed with automatic rifles.

Dan saw the guns pointed at him and his little crew. He knew the man in front of him wouldn't give. He'd seen his type before. The type that knew the situation for what it was and how he was on the right side of it. He looked at his enemy one more time to gauge his resolve and like he expected, it was unwavering. Before Mike could put an end to the situation he hears his cousin shout out from behind the woods.

"Dan Frost, Frank Jackson, you put those guns down right now! They're with me!"

Frank is the first to turn his head.

"Janet? Is that you?"

Janet is standing on the side of the road now. She stands between Tealc and the pickup truck carrying Frank and Mason.

"Of course it's me you idiot. Now tell my cousin and his friends to put their down their guns."

"Dan, Mike. It's Janet alright. I don't think anyone in the Tri cities is this bossy."

Jack lets out a chuckle. Jack didn't know who this Frank was but, he'd just earned a few points in his book.

Mike and Dan put their guns down. Jack and SG1 do the same. They all decide to meet in the middle of the road. They all decide to introduce themselves so they wouldn't have any misunderstandings.

Mike looks at Jack.

"Jack what are you guys doing here?"

"We were on our way to Drapers Gorge when that flash of light hit." Jack points down the road, while the rest of SG1 listen in.

"By the looks of it, it was a good thing we didn't make it."

Mike and Dan look down the road. What they see floors them. Half of Draper's Gorge was totally gone.

"What the heck?" Dan says.

"That's the exact same thing we said?" Daniel says.

Mason and Frank share a look. They had both seen the ambush that they walked into. They also saw the fully automatic weapons that freely hung from new found friends shoulders. Sam Daniel, and Jonas had FP90's hooked up to their straps. While Jack and Tealc both carried SCAR H's with some very expensive scopes on them. Those guns were not standard issue. In fact, Mason worked with some SEAL teams before in Iraq and they were the only ones that had guns like those.

Mason nods to Jack, "Why are you guys kitted out like that? What kind of special ops outfit are you part of?"

Jack looks shocked at the question. He didn't know how to answer. Mike and the sheriff take a look at the crew around them. They realized they were in the presence of pros here. They turn to Jack looking for an explanation.

It was Jonas who spoke out first.

"Might as well tell them sir. They'll find out sooner or later." Jonas says.

Jack gives Jonas a glare.

"Why don't you go ahead Jonas. Since, you explain it way better than I do." Jack says sarcastically.

Jonas starts gesturing to SG1.

"Take a look around gentlemen because, you're in the presence of this worlds finest."

"First, is Dr. Janet Frasier. Arguably the finest doctor in the US military. She can treat anything from the common flu to Ebola. She's so good that she can cure men Christ himself couldn't bring back."

Janet blushes fiercely before opening her mouth to dispute his claim.

"Dr. Frasier, I know what your going to say but, it's the truth. Look around you. Do you see anyone disagreeing."

Everyone shakes their head in confirmation of Janet's skills.

Mike raises an eyebrow. He knew Janet was good, just not this good.

Jonas then points to Daniel.

"Next we have Dr. Jackson. He is by far the smartest archeologist and historian on this planet. He speaks 13 foreign languages in use today and 10 dead ones. Atleast, that was my last count. "

Daniel says, " Their not dead languages, their are still some people who know them."

Jonas smirks," I stand corrected."

"But, the point is. Daniel is the human Rosetta stone. He can decipher languages that many people didn't even know existed. "

Jack smiles. _"Human Rosetta stone."_ He liked it. It was the perfect description for Daniel.

"Next we have Major Carter. To put it plainly, she is the smartest person on the planet. She's the one that Steven Hawking goes to when he has problems. If she were a scientist outside the military you'd probably already know her by now."

Jack and Tealc nod their head in agreement while Sam narrows her eyes.

"I chose my path Jonas." Sam says.

Jonas nods, " I wasn't saying it to be discouraging Sam. I'm just saying that you surpassed Einstein a long time ago. But, due to the secrecy of our work, you have to be in the shadows."

Jack and Tealc tilt their head in contemplation. They both wondered what "our work" entailed.

Jonas moves on, "Next we have Tealc. He's our training,conditioning, and close quarters combat specialist. If you need an army trained or you're in need of a task master, he is your guy."

Tealc gives Jonas a bow. He knew Jonas researched all their files but, he'd underestimated how much Jonas knew about all of them.

"Last but, not least is our leader, Colonel Jack O'niell. "

Jonas points to Jack.

"He's former special ops and black ops. His specialty is tactics and just plain havoc. If you need to save the world, you go to him. He's so good that the president has him on speed dial. If you need proof, take a breath because, that breath is all the proof you need."

Jonas waves his hand to his team mates.

"If we look like the best that special ops has to offer its because he made us that way."

The people from Grantville look to Jack and his team with new respect.

Mason asks, "What about you Jonas?"

Jonas laughs.

" I am Dr. Jonas Quinn. For lack of a better term I am Sam and Daniel's apprentice. And we're all part of special operation Gravitas."

Jack looks Jonas in the eye. His eyes telling Jonas, _"Screw this up and I'll kill you"_

Jonas takes an involuntary gulp.

The interaction played like Jonas had hoped. Everyone not in the know thought Jack was telling Jonas to shut up about government secrets.

Mike then asks the obvius follow up question," Whats operation Gravitas"

Jonas takes another look at Jack. Asking him for approval.

Jack gives Jonas a nod.

"Operation Gravitas is a top secret government initiative to advance military and civilian science. We investigate unknown minerals, ancient devices, and things that may or may not be terrestrial in origin."

Dan gives Jonas a scoff.

" You investigate aliens? Boy, what kind of fool do you take me for."

Jonas gets angry at the sheriff's remark.

"Trust me sheriff, the truth is crazier than it seems."

Jonas looks at Mike.

" In the very distant past, aliens visited this planet, in our ignorance we thought them to be gods."

Everyone looks at Jonas, wondering how closely he would ride that fine line between the truth and not the truth.

"Oh please, Mike you can't possibly believe any of this."

Mike keeps silent. Jonas realized right away that it was Mikes opinion that he needed to sway. He was the leader of this group whether the sheriff acknowledged this of not.

O'niell realized the same thing.

"Perhaps, a demonstration is in order." O'niell says.

Everyone in the group wonders what their talking about.

Jack sees a big rock on the side of the road. Jack pulls a Zat gun from his back.

" This is a Zat gun. It's an alien device that was discovered years ago. There are more than a few around the planet. The aliens who once came to Earth left almost five thousand years ago. They haven't been back since. They also didn' clean up after themselves when they left. That's how we know they visited."

Jack then fires his zat at the rock.

"First time stuns, second time kills, and third time. " Jack fires again.

"and third time, " Jack fires. "it disappears."

The Grantvillers are in a state of absolute shock. They'd never seen a ray gun before and they knew no one else had either. There was no way in hell the government could keep a weapon like that secret. Corporate America wouldn't let them. The demand for a ray gun like that would be off the charts if the corporations even caught a whiff of a whiff of the guns capabilities.

Mike looks to his cousin. A woman he had known since birth and he knew. He knew that what Jonas had told her was true. That aliens did exist and these people investigated them.

"Janet. I got to hear it. My gut already knows but, I need to hear it." Mike says.

"It's true Mike" Janet says with all seriousness.

Mike nods to his cousin.

Mike looks at Jack, "We can't tell anyone, can we?"

Mason looks at his best friend, "What! Why not? Everyone deserves to know. We can't keep this a secret"

Frank and Mike look at Mason while shaking their heads.

Jack is the one to answer Mason's question.

"What do you think will happen when people know the truth?"

Mason gives it some thought before looking down at his shoes.

"Exactly, people will look for stuff like this. " Jack says while holding up his zat, " Dictators and zealots will send their minions looking for objects they know are out there. Look at me."

Mason looks at Jack, " This isn't the most dangerous thing they left behind. There are things more dangerous than even I know of and I know alot. You understand? "

Mason nods his head and says, " Yes sir."

Frank was the one to ask the next question.

" Do you think the Aliens are involved in what happened."

Carter answers him, " We don't think so. Atleast not deliberately. The aliens have left Earth and are long gone. But, just because they're gone doesn't mean their tech is. We believe we activated something searching for their abandoned base. Our Zats are powered by a source not native to Earth. We believe that when we got close enough, the base activated a fail safe. It dropped us off here and then destroyed itself."

"And where is here?" Mike says.

Jack takes out his binoculars. He looks at the horizon line. He sees a pillar of smoke 10 miles south west.

"looks like we're about to find out."

Everyone looks to where Jack is looking and they see the same thing.

"Sheriff, you have a cb in that car?"

Dan nods.

"Get on the horn and tell the people in town to stay put while we investigate."

Dan nods and moves toward his car.

"Alright everyone, check your gear and make sure you're fully loaded. My gut tells me we're in for some trouble." Jack says while moving towards the sheriffs car.

* * *

**Sorry it seems like filler but, there are a lot of back stories I have to fill before we get to the good stuff. Don't worry their will be some action in the next chapter because, shizz is about to go down. Don't forget to review. If you don't review how will I know yer reading.**


End file.
